


Поезд в Албанию

by found_highway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Сириус и Ремус после событий третьей книги уезжают из страны. Оба пытаются радоваться жизни, но плохо это умеют.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Поезд в Албанию

Чашка подрагивала в руке Ремуса и звякала, когда он ставил её обратно на блюдечко. Ложка ударялась о нежную белую изнанку чашки, когда поезд подпрыгивал на стыках. Ремус перемешивал этой ложкой чай — тёмный с красноватым оттенком, даже на вид крепкий. Рем всегда любил крепкий чай.

Господи, настоящая чашка с блюдцем. И чай пахнет бергамотом. И длинные пальцы Рема встряхивают эту сраную ложечку. И настоящая чашка!

Когда перед Сириусом впервые поставили чай, он расплакался, как полный идиот. Долго не мог успокоиться, всё всхлипывал.

Сейчас Ремус наверняка об этом вспомнил, но только улыбнулся. Сириус ждал, что на него будут смотреть как на больного… но Лунатик это Лунатик, он никогда так не делал.

И всё равно было стыдно за то, что он так раскис.

— Не бойся за меня. — Сириус выставил вперёд раскрытую ладонь. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло вчера. Сейчас я точно не буду впадать в истерику, окей?

— Вообще-то это нормально, — мягко заметил Ремус. — Раньше у тебя просто не было возможности расслабиться.

Сириус дёрнул плечом и провёл рукой по затылку — никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что волосы теперь короткие, всё время касался своей головы… Напоминал себе Джеймса.

Гарри так не делал, и это казалось трогательным.

Да что там, ему всё сейчас казалось трогательным.

Он стал смотреть в окно. Хотел скрыть, что глаза снова мокрые. Господи, я превратился в какую-то плаксивую развалину.

За окном были бесконечные луга, мили и мили пространства, а за ними — горы. Почти невыносимо было на это смотреть. Но всё же проще, чем на Ремуса — он так улыбался ему.

И ещё Рем пересел на его сиденье, чтобы быть ближе. Сириусу первое время с прикосновениями было… сложно, а сейчас вроде ничего. Так что он приобнял Ремуса за плечи и удивился тому, как тот расцвёл.

Когда Рем улыбался, он весь начинал светиться изнутри.

— Какой-то ты неизбалованный, — заметил Сириус и потрепал его по волосам. Уже сложно… но пока слишком хорошо. — Чего улыбаешься?

— А я должен грустить по поводу того, что ты жив, свободен и сидишь рядом?

— Справедливо. — Сириус снова провёл ладонью по затылку. Он чувствовал, как в нём что-то уже начинает раскручиваться. Ещё немного, и он снова расплачется. Или его вывернет (это нестрашно, можно будет назаказывать ещё еды). В любом случае, это стоило того, чтобы ещё немного посидеть в обнимку с Ремусом.

Он даже обернулся, посмотрел ему в лицо. Последний раз они были так близко друг к другу в Визжащей хижине, когда Рем его обнял.

Господи, прошло тринадцать лет. Тринадцать лет.

Он стал таким взрослым, ещё более серьёзным. Таким усталым. Поседел — просто пиздец. И так странно, когда столько седины, а лицо молодое.

Сириус считал, что Рем стал только лучше за прошедшее время.

Насчёт себя он не обольщался.

— Я уже говорил, что хочу добраться до Таиланда? И до Папуа-Новой Гвинеи, это обязательно.

— Говорил. Ещё когда я сказал, что тебе нужно в жаркий климат для реабилитации.

— Ага. Просто ты так легко укатил со мной на континент и теперь готов ехать ещё дальше к чёрту на рога. — Сириус медленно убрал руку, он уже дрожал от напряжения. Никогда не думал, что можно отвыкнуть касаться людей.

— Мне на пользу уехать подальше от скандала, Сириус. Да и мы будем аппарировать, так что не так уж долго нам добираться.

— Я не о том. Тебя совсем ничего не держит в Англии?

— С отцом я и без того вижусь редко, а больше… нет.

Сириус, который смотрел в окно и считал столбы, чтобы успокоиться, решил, что пока всё в норме, и разрешил себе покоситься на Рема.

— А где же твоя сотня незаконнорожденных детишек? — Это была их старая шутка.

— Всё как-то времени не было завести.

Сириус поймал его взгляд — специальный взгляд Лунатика, одновременно внимательный и немного рассеянный. Как будто он видел всю картину одновременно.

Этот шрам у него на щеке. Сириус помнил, как проводил по нему языком.

«Интересно, я способен хоть на что-то после Азкабана, или смогу предложить Ремусу только свою импотенцию».

Если у Ремуса есть такие планы, конечно.

— У тебя вообще кто-нибудь был за всё это время?

— Вряд ли это можно назвать словом «был», — Ремус опустил глаза и вспомнил о своём чае. И снова Сириус смотрел, как осторожно Рем обращается с ложечками, как нежно наливает молоко в чашку.

На это можно было бесконечно смотреть. Если иногда отвлекаться посчитать столбы.

Глядя в окно, Сириус думал, что подарит Рему, когда они сойдут с поезда. И что обязательно надо написать Гарри о Париже и прошвырнуться по волшебному району Тираны. Если он перекинется в собаку, наверное, всё будет путём.

Тут ручка на двери купе дёрнулась, и Сириус нырнул под стол. Сглазил.

— Ваш шоколадный десерт, сэр. — Мерлиновы панталоны, теперь даже в Восточной Европе все говорят по-английски.

Проводник, пока ставил на стол поднос, старался не особенно приближаться к столешнице. Боялся собак, наверное. Ремус поблагодарил, и Сириус с трудом дождался, пока этот хрен в форменных штанах выйдет из купе. Перекинулся обратно и высунул голову из-под стола:

— Так и проведу остаток дней в качестве твоей собаки, блин. А мог бы искать Волдеморта.

— Дамблдор попросил нас собрать информацию по пути, помнишь?

— Да помню, но это же так, — Сириус стал выбираться из-под стола и в итоге навис над Ремусом. Его как будто кольнуло чем-то горячим. Сердцебиение участилось. Ого. Ого. Он почти забыл, как это бывает. Да что там, он реально забыл, как это бывает.

— Это очень важно, если хочешь знать, — сказал Ремус, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Тем более что пока не нужно никуда бежать с палочкой наперевес. Это не говоря о том, что твоя первоочередная задача всё-таки восстановиться.

— Да восстановился я, не надо со мной носиться, — тихо сказал Сириус. Он продолжал прислушиваться к себе, и… пахло чаем и шоколадным тортом, пахло Ремусом — его тёплой кожей, немного табаком. Это не будет просто, но хотелось его коснуться.

— Сириус, — мягко сказал он, — может быть, ты сядешь? — И тогда Сириус наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Он метил в уголок рта, но так резко это сделал, что промазал и попал куда-то в щёку, потом быстро поцеловал его шрам, а потом Ремус сам нашёл его губы. На его языке ощущался вкус чая и чего-то свежего (зубная паста? чтоб я помнил вкус зубной пасты). Он целовался теперь гораздо увереннее, чем тринадцать лет назад. А Сириус… когда Сириус целовал его, гладя пальцами по щеке, ему казалось, что ему снова четырнадцать, и он снова целуется впервые.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Как же это было охуенно.

Только он опять всё испортил — когда Ремус нежно провёл языком по его нижней губе, он расплакался. Чёрт. Просто это было слишком хорошо.

— Извини. — Сириус быстро утёр слёзы с лица и сел рядом с Ремом на сиденье. Руки дрожали, всё дрожало. Возбуждение отхлынуло, но секунду назад он его чувствовал, острое, сильное, настоящее возбуждение. Когда он смог поднять глаза на Ремуса, тот смотрел на него… так, что был риск снова психануть. — Окей, вижу, тебе понравилось. — Ремус молча кивнул. — Продолжим при случае? Только чтоб не из жалости с твоей стороны.

Ремус закатил глаза. Момент закончился (слава Богу).

— Ешь свой десерт, Бродяга, а потом ты не отвертишься от зелья, потому что вот это действительно нездорово. Из жалости!

— А я похож на человека, с которым можно спать не из жалости, ммм? — Сириус придвинул себе тарелку, а заодно и чашку Ремуса (чашку приходилось брать одну на двоих, собаке-то посуда не полагалась). Господи, никаких больше крошек в бороде, вообще никакой больше сраной бороды. Он снова смахнул слёзы с лица. Они иногда бежали просто сами собой. Но это ничего, главное — держать лицо, когда Ремус начнёт юлить насчёт жалости и говорить что-нибудь утешительное.

Но он вместо этого положил ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал в шею.

Окей, это было убедительно.

Сириус запрокинул голову и спросил — получилось хрипло, тихо, он всё ещё терял контроль над своим голосом:

— Рем… тринадцать лет ведь прошло.

Тот отпустил его (как он только чувствует, когда уже больше нельзя?).

— И что с того?

— Ну… — Сириус бережно взял вилку, отломил от торта кусочек. — Вообще-то у тебя своя жизнь была в это время.

— Оборотни моногамны. — Ремус усмехнулся. На эту тему они раньше не шутили. Сириус боялся даже шутливых упоминаний о том, что между ними всё серьёзно.

— Это не оборотни моногамны, это ты дурак. Мог бы найти кого-то нормального за это время, хоть мальчика, хоть девочку, а не выводить блох у беглого каторжника.

Ремус пожал плечами и улыбнулся, явно абсолютно довольный этой перспективой.

— Лучше ешь. Мы сходим через час.

Сходим в Тиране, чтобы собирать сведения о Волдеморте и целоваться в гостиничном номере. Сириусу начинало казаться, что те двенадцать лет ему приснились.

Двенадцать. Год в бегах он хотел оставить, было что вспомнить. Но действительно живым он чувствовал себя только сейчас. Ободранным до костей, растерянным и живым.


End file.
